1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an underbody unit for a motor vehicle that helps to reinforce a motor vehicle body of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor vehicle body of a motor vehicle can have a load-bearing supporting structure in which longitudinal members of solid design and cross members of solid design are connected to one another to form a supporting frame that defines a stable platform to which the remaining components of the motor vehicle can be connected. The supporting structure can support a drive, the individual body parts, functional units of the motor vehicle and a payload and can dissipate the weights thereof onto an underlying surface. A plate-like underbody unit can be connected to the supporting structure to reinforce the supporting structure and the motor vehicle body. The plate-like underbody unit forms the underbody of the motor vehicle, thereby covering and protecting constructional units arranged above the underbody unit from the underlying surface.
US 2014/0246259 connects a battery housing of a traction battery from below to an underbody of a motor vehicle. A lower side of the battery housing faces the underlying surface and is configured as a thin-walled cast aluminum part with outwardly protruding cooling ribs.
There is a need to increase the service life of motor vehicle traction battery.
It is an object of the invention to increase the service life for a motor vehicle traction battery to have a long service life by sufficiently cooling the battery.